


Killing Me Softly

by Hellyjellybean



Series: HellyJellyBean Reylo Valentines Stories [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gift, Mr and Mrs Smith, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: A short Mr and Mrs Smith Reylo AU treat. :-)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: HellyJellyBean Reylo Valentines Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724872
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Killing Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PalenDrome (nerdherderette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/gifts).



Rey felt her heart beat so fast she could barely breathe. Her husband or rather her enemy, was on the other side of the wall. Trying to kill her. 

Where had everything gone so wrong? She thought back to the night they had met in Mexico. The night they had danced together and Ben had made her feel so alive. Later, they had made love for hours as the streets below vibrated with the sounds of festival music and tinkling laughter. 

Why couldn’t they go back to that night? Why did they have to find out that they were on opposing sides of a business that had no time for love? 

‘Honey,’ she heard him drawl. 

He was trying to draw her out. Rey was no fool. She froze in place on the stairs. She heard his heavy footsteps as they neared her location. As he turned the corner he aimed his automatic at her just as she aimed her custom pistol at him.

They looked into each other’s eyes and she willed herself not to cry. 

Once their agencies had discovered their secret marriage, they had ordered them to kill one another. This was the only way. One of them had to die, or both of them did. 

Ben was the first to yield. He lowered his weapon.

‘I can’t do it,’ his voice was heavy with emotion. 

Rey gritted her teeth. 

‘Come on,’ she ordered him.

He shook his head. 

‘I can’t kill you, baby.’ 

Rey’s heart broke and her tears flowed freely. 

‘Come on!’ She willed him.

‘I can’t kill you, Rey. Fuck them. Fuck all of them. I don’t care about them. All I care about is you. I love you more than anything.’ 

Rey lowered her gun. 

‘Kiss me,’ she whispered. Ben was on her in an instant, pressing her down against the stairs, his hands were all over her. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs and arms around him, he slammed her into the wall and she pulled his hair roughly. 

He groaned and flicked his tongue into her mouth. She pushed up his T-shirt and dragged her nails down his back. He called out and slammed her against the wall once more. She moaned. 

He lowered her onto the sofa and ripped off her clothes, he pulled his shirt over his head with one hand and swiftly lowered his jeans and boxer shorts. He entered her roughly, desperately, greedily. 

They both called out. Their eyes connected. Desire and need reflected back at one another. He thrust into her hard and she begged for more. This was what they had been missing. This was the spark they had found in Mexico. It had always been there, hidden under layers of domesticity. Now it was back and they were hotter than ever.

Rey broke apart beneath him, her head falling back and her mouth falling open. Ben followed quickly afterwards, unable to hold back once he had watched her reach her mesmerising release. 

They lay together for a few stolen, blissful moments.

‘You know they are going to come after us now,’ Rey said.

Ben kissed her.

‘I know, I almost feel sorry for them. They have no idea what they are dealing with.’ 

Rey giggled. 

‘We better get up and get armed,’ she said with a tinge of disappointment.

Ben looked at his watch.

‘I’m betting we have at least another 30 minutes before they come, one more round?’ 

Rey smiled.

‘Okay, but this time I get to be on top.’ 

**********


End file.
